


天生一对

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 7A * 9O甜！配角：姚琛，夏之光，刘也
Relationships: All豪, all任豪, 投齐所豪
Kudos: 17





	天生一对

00  
当张颜齐看清男人的脸时不由得愣了。  
任豪也愣了。  
张颜齐匆匆伸出手，“初次见面，任先生，我是张颜齐。”  
“任豪。”他起身握住张颜齐的手，“你好。”  
“这么长时间没见，小豪还是这么漂亮。”张妈妈眉开眼笑地和任父寒暄。  
“啊，小齐也长这么高了。”任父克制地笑笑。  
张颜齐余光瞟到任豪眼帘低垂，一言不发地端坐着，似乎真如母亲所说，一个漂亮乖顺的omega，再好没有的良伴。

“我吃好了。”任豪擦擦嘴，“你们慢用。”  
“小豪又吃这么少，”张妈妈关切道，“菜不合口味吗？”  
“不是的，我真的吃不下了。”任豪抱歉地笑笑。  
不对。张颜齐想，任豪可是能吃六两小面加一碗抄手也不喊饱的人。他扒拉两口饭，突然有些同情起任豪。要做个模范omega还真不容易。  
吃罢饭，双方父母又开始商量起两人的婚事，张颜齐打个呵欠，说：“爸，妈，任叔叔，我想跟任豪出去转转行吗？”  
任豪蓦地扭头看他。  
“很快就回来。”张颜齐自然地去搂任豪的肩膀，感到怀里的人身体一僵。  
呵，紧张什么。  
“快去快回。哎，这孩子…”  
“好。”

01  
“…你可以放手了。”任豪轻轻挣开，“他们看不到了。”  
张颜齐把手插在兜里：“怎么，怕我轻薄你啊？”  
任豪耳朵一热，“你这样我不自在。”  
“是啦。”张颜齐叹口气。  
“张颜齐，你现在要去哪？”任豪跟在他后面。  
“我想去找点好吃的。”  
“刚才那么多菜，你还没吃饱…”  
“咕——”的一声，突然响起。任豪一下子红了脸，“啊，我……”  
“噗嗤”，张颜齐实在忍不住笑出了声，牵过任豪的手：“你陪我去吧，好不好？”

“老板，一份肥肠酸豆角炒饭！多加老干妈。”张颜齐熟门熟路地找了张桌子坐下。  
“这里的酸豆角炒饭很香，很好吃。”  
就像两个月前他们第一次见面时，他说着同一个模式的话。任豪不禁盯着张颜齐露出来的小虎牙发呆。  
“肥肠炒饭加辣！”  
“这边！”  
张颜齐给任豪递过小勺，“尝尝看？”  
任豪吃了一口油亮亮香喷喷的炒饭，“…嗯，好吃。”  
“那你多吃点，太多了我吃不完。”张颜齐做出一副苦哈哈的表情，任豪忍不住笑了：“好。”  
他笑起来一如既往的好看，张颜齐一时看得出神，夜间大排档里的任豪像黑夜中一朵绽放的玫瑰，还带着点烟火气。

结果一大盘炒饭大概4/5都是任豪吃掉的。  
“嗯…”他发出满足的叹息，“张颜齐，我们是不是该回去了？”他拉拉张颜齐的袖子。  
“好。”张颜齐去付账，“要替我保密喔，就说我们去散步了。”  
“嗯，去街心公园散步了。”吃饱的任豪笑得像个孩子。  
真可爱，张颜齐想。

02  
“啊？你老婆是我之前给你介绍的客户？？”姚琛差点把手机给摔了。  
“哎哟，你别一惊一乍的。”张颜齐拿远手机。真吵。  
“哎不是，你老婆不是因为家里破产才跟你结婚的吗？”姚琛脑瓜一转，不太能理解这个走向，“他还有钱找男公关玩？”  
“有钱人家的破产跟你想象的还是不一样吧。”  
“那……你们现在怎么样了？”  
“还行吧。”反正我蛮喜欢他的，张颜齐想。  
“他没对你有什么偏见吧？”姚琛追问。  
“应该没有，他蛮可爱的。”张颜齐想着任豪，不禁莞尔。  
“哎哟，大哥我劝你也小心点，玩玩闹闹的真不一定是什么好人。”  
“我晓得。”张颜齐说，“你别啰嗦了，我自己搞得清。我挂了啊。”  
“好，拜拜拜拜。”  
他得承认，被兄弟记挂的感觉还是挺好的。

张颜齐的思绪又飘荡起来，想起初见时任豪略微躲闪的目光和白里透粉的面皮。好一个玉做的人儿，张颜齐当时满脑子就是这个念头。谁知道这个名门闺秀眨眼就要和自己结婚了，真是命运弄人。

婚礼当日。  
“啊…”任豪狠命咬着下唇，冷汗涔涔。  
“少夫人，您忍一下啊。”女佣狠下心来紧了紧束腰。  
“嗯，没事。”任豪已是面色惨白，还不忘低声安慰担心帮自己穿衣的小女佣。  
“叩叩”，有人敲门：“小梅，少夫人的束腰可以松一些，不碍事的。”是总管家的声音。  
“是，总管。”女佣应声。“我马上给您松一点。”  
“可是…”  
“总管都说了，肯定是少爷吩咐的吧。”女佣笑笑，“少爷真的好温柔啊。”  
任豪没作声。张颜齐确实温柔，可自己只是个商业联姻的道具，他知道张颜齐对婚约、联姻这样的事极为抵触。只要生了孩子，我的价值就用光了吧，他想。那不是属于我的柔情。

任豪挽着父亲走过红毯，两旁的宾客笑盈盈地看向他；当张颜齐从任父的手中牵过任豪时，任豪仿佛看到父亲眼中的不舍，是他从未见过的深情。  
“怎么样？你腰有旧伤，穿束腰疼不疼？”张颜齐搂着他的腰在他耳畔问。  
任豪答：“不疼，穿得很松。”他看张颜齐放下心的样子，突然有点难过，对自己这么好，会让他当真的。

“我愿意。”他们都这么说。  
张颜齐掀开任豪的头纱，缓缓倾身吻他，却不料对方主动迎上来，献上一枚香吻。很柔软的唇，张颜齐一时间有些反应不过来，旋即有熟悉而陌生的香草冰淇淋味丝丝缕缕地进入鼻腔，甜蜜美妙。他睁开眼，看到任豪微微颤动的眼睫。  
任豪没有发现，张颜齐搂着他向来宾致意时，已经不再试图压抑上扬的嘴角了。

03 回忆  
“光光，我真的不想去，我当时不是…”  
“哥，你自己说你想玩一次的，是不是？”夏之光拍拍任豪的大腿。  
“我那不是，”任豪的声音低下去，“听说联姻的事一时气不过嘛。”  
“行了行了，”夏之光示意他别再说了，“我办事，豪哥你就放心吧。这两天你就好好去放松一下，什么都不要想，玩完回来安安心心去结婚，嗯？”  
任豪张口还想说话，夏之光又开始卖惨：“豪哥，你看我钱都花了，现在也要不回来了，你当时说你想找个人玩玩，我马上就屁颠屁颠给你去安排了，你现在又……”  
任豪看着从小跟在自己后面哥哥长哥哥短，睁着水汪汪大眼的夏之光，无可奈何地答应了。

任豪坐在风格雅致的甜品店里，就着一杯玄米柠檬茶等对方。未等他看清，一个纸袋便落到桌上。  
“点抹茶千层可以吗？它家做得很好吃，轻、软、微甜，抹茶味很浓。”  
任豪扭头看到一个锡纸烫的青年冲自己点点头，坐到对面的椅子上。  
“任先生是吗？”对方笑笑，“不好意思久等了，我是仓凛公司的小齐。”  
“嗯，你好。”好像狗狗，任豪盯着男孩的下垂眼想。  
“…我好看吗？”张颜齐试探性地问。  
“啊……”任豪忙别开视线，“里面是什么？”他拿过袋子。  
“啊，这个是附近糕点店的肉松小贝和桃酥，都是招牌，我挺喜欢吃的，尝尝吗？”  
任豪忍不住笑起来：“下午茶就弄这么多，是想把我喂饱吗？”  
这回轮到张颜齐看呆了。任豪一笑，好像全世界的花都开了。  
“不好意思，我不清楚你喜欢吃什么，”张颜齐挠挠头，“所以多准备了一些…你要是吃不下，剩下的我能全部解决干净的！”  
任豪看着有些呆呆的男孩，并拢膝盖偏头微笑：“好。那就拜托了。”他的视线一时间无处安放，只敢飞快地看一眼对方然后移开。

任豪一个人吃了大半的点心，让张颜齐暗暗吃惊：这个omega的食量可能比自己还大？而且任豪的吃相很好，看起来吃得很香，张颜齐光是看他吃东西就心情大好。  
奇怪，明明我是拿钱干活怎么好像占了便宜，张颜齐想。

04  
“呼——”张颜齐一下松懈下来，蛮横地扯开领带，甩在椅子上。他今天实在受够它了。  
任豪脱下西装外套，躺在床上；两个人忙了一天都累坏了。  
“小齐…”任豪坐起身，“你现在难受吗？吃点姜黄？”刚刚的宴席上张颜齐喝了不少，其中很多是为自己挡下的酒。  
“没事。”张颜齐揉揉眉心，头有些沉。  
任豪去找药，“你去躺一会，今天辛苦了。”  
张颜齐脚步发飘，接过任豪倒的温水服了药。真的太贴心了，张颜齐晕晕乎乎地想，明明只是契约婚姻。

等张颜齐再醒过来，已经晚上十一点了。他翻个身，看到任豪坐在被窝里看书。  
“醒了？还有没有不舒服？”任豪凑过来。他的声音极有磁性。  
张颜齐刚醒还有些懵：“没…”然后他发现自己已经换上了睡衣。  
“…我下午帮你换了衣服。”任豪又别开了视线。  
“谢谢。”张颜齐起身拍拍他的手。  
“小，小齐。”任豪说，“今天是，新婚之夜…要，做吗？”  
张颜齐一怔。“任豪哥哥想做吗？”  
任豪咬着嘴唇：“……嗯。”又飞快地说：“可是你今天太累了，所以…”  
“所以你不想了？”张颜齐对他露出甜笑。任豪粉粉的脸真好看。  
“嗯。”任豪带着些委屈，“你今晚给我临时标记好吗？我，不想什么都不做就结束今晚。”  
“啊……”张颜齐的手指几乎立刻就覆上他的腺体，任豪不由得叫出了声。敏感的地方突然被alpha抚摸，任豪从未有过这种体验，软软地靠在张颜齐怀里，呼吸也粗重起来。“小齐……”任豪双眼盛满情欲，嘴唇对着张颜齐一张一合，后者毫不犹豫地吻上去。  
就像他想象了千百次的那样。  
这一次，他终于得以如愿以偿地品尝这枚果实。

05 回忆  
在任豪看来，张颜齐实在不像个男公关；任豪想，或许是我见识得少，可是说这个人是男公关……实在有些说不过去。  
张颜齐一头锡纸烫，脸上不施脂粉，一双下垂眼丧丧的，一身黑色西装和印花衬衫倒是挺像那么回事的，可惜和他这个人一点儿不搭，简直不像他自己的衣服；他不说话的时候颇有些生人勿近的意思，一讲起话来又是絮絮叨叨语重心长的人生道理和精准吐槽，逗得任豪笑个没完。  
典型的男公关肯定不是这样的，任豪下此论断。不过他想的确实不错。

“喂，咋了？”  
“张颜齐你最近是不是缺钱？”是姚琛。  
“是又咋个了？”  
“我这有个客人，蛮适合你，你来做一哈？”  
“你莫开玩笑了哦，”张颜齐嘘他，“你公司的工作我做得了？”  
“不不不，这个真的适合你。”姚琛解释，“我朋友给我介绍了个唐僧，嘴都不让亲的，牵手还要看情况，我们公司的都不想接，我看这个要求蛮符合你的，两天5000块搞不搞？”  
张颜齐一愣：“啥子哦…那我也搞不来啊。我哪会哄人开心？”  
“我觉得你得行的，”姚琛笑，“那我就派给你了啊。你就是仓凛旅游公司的临时工小齐了，哈哈哈还有点可爱。”  
“……你让我考虑一下咯。”  
“你就当救急了，我现在排不出人手，你又正好缺钱，多好的事。放心放心，人家好像也是清清白白的小少爷，好对付的很。下周二周三，说好了啊。”  
“……好吧好吧。”啧，竟然要去做男公关，张颜齐翻个白眼，世事难料。  
“周二先过来穿我的衣服，你莫穿自己的。”  
“晓得了。”规矩还挺多。

“小齐，奶茶比想象的好喝。”  
张颜齐伸手揽过任豪：“小心。”一辆电动车擦着他俩驶过。  
任豪飞快地站稳，“…谢谢。”对方的手已经悄然收回了。  
“没事，那去江边吧。”  
任豪一下一下咬着吸管，偷偷看张颜齐的侧脸。  
奶茶好像也没有那么甜了。

06  
“小齐，小齐…”任豪在新婚丈夫怀中微微颤抖。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”张颜齐的舌尖在任豪后颈的腺体上舔舐打转。  
“我，啊……”omega富有磁性的声音此刻也变得软糯，“别，别玩了…我难受。”任豪带着些许哭腔，勾人得要命。  
张颜齐故意用牙轻轻剐蹭，引来任豪抑制不住的喘息。  
他凑到任豪耳边，“叫老公。”  
任豪脸上一烫：“啊…”抿着嘴踌躇片刻，不情不愿地说：“老公…我难受。你标记我吧好不好？”  
张颜齐堵上这张红若蓓蕾的嘴，“老婆真乖。”任豪又被张颜齐吻得晕头转向的，被勾起的情欲让他在丈夫怀中扭来蹭去，却不知道年轻的alpha已在拼命克制自己身下的欲望了。  
“宝贝，”张颜齐抬起任豪的脸，“你再乱动，可能就要多一个宝宝了。”  
“你……流氓。”任豪涨红了一张俊脸。  
“可能会很疼，你要是疼就咬我吧。”张颜齐抱紧他，轻吻他后颈的小结。未等任豪回答，便果断地咬破omega的腺体，缓缓注入自己的信息素。任豪顿时感觉脑海中一片白光，张颜齐信息素的注入让他感到头痛欲裂，只能抱紧对方小声啜泣——他从没想过咬张颜齐，那想想就疼。最初的融合过去，任豪渐渐觉得四肢百骸都舒爽了，整个人轻飘飘地浮在云端般。  
张颜齐轻轻摸着他的后背：“难受吗？”  
“现在好多了。”任豪伸手抚平张颜齐紧锁的眉头，冲他微笑。  
“没事就好。”细碎的吻落在任豪脸上。

“小齐。”任豪躺在张颜齐怀里，“你刚刚…为什么要我叫老公啊。”  
张颜齐看着任豪扑闪的眼睛：“因为刚才在行房事啊，任豪哥哥。”羞得任豪又红了脸。  
太可爱了，张颜齐第719次感叹。  
“那我平时还是叫你小齐可以吗？”  
“随你咯。”他用指尖描摹任豪挺秀的鼻梁。  
张颜齐想起了什么，“对了，任豪。你现在有生孩子的打算吗？”  
“我？”任豪一时没转过弯。张颜齐娶我主要目的不就是生孩子吗？“你怎么想呢？”  
“我啊，暂时还没有想过。”张颜齐认真道，“我还没有做好为人父的准备。”  
“嗯，我也还不想生孩子。”任豪大胆说出了真实想法。  
“好，那这事以后再说。”张颜齐笑笑。  
任豪一颗心扑通扑通直跳，简直不敢相信，自己竟然不用被逼着生孩子！他看着张颜齐，内心震惊地想，难道那些温柔……可能是真的？任豪沉浸在事实的冲击中，金融精英此刻也丧失了思考能力。

07 回忆  
“来，齐哥给你抓个大的。”  
“好，好。”任豪无奈地摇摇头。  
游戏厅里只有寥寥无几的小孩，他俩在这里很有点扎眼。张颜齐说要给他抓娃娃，两个人就像小情侣一样找了个游戏厅围在了娃娃机前。  
“啊！又差一点点，可恶。”任豪看着张颜齐不知第多少次抓空后气急败坏的模样，在一旁偷笑。好像炸毛的猫啊，他想。嗯，黑猫。  
“还是我来吧。”任豪冲他微微一笑，投了几个币。  
“哇！你真是神了哎。”张颜齐一把拍在任豪肩头，“也太厉害了吧。”  
任豪蹲下去取系着红色围巾的柴犬娃娃，“那是。”他笑着低下头：“啊…不过这个不能送你，不好意思。”张颜齐看到任豪抬眸，第一次直接对上这亮晶晶的瞳仁，他似是被吸入其中，什么也说不出来了。

待他回过神，才看到任豪把玩偶送给了身后的小女孩，不知道什么时候站在他们后面的。  
“那个妹妹一直站在那儿看里面的娃娃，”任豪回来在他耳边细语，“我就想抓一个送她，你不介意吧？”  
张颜齐哑然失笑：“我介意什么？你开心我就开心啦。”他忍不住摸摸任豪的头，然后发现自己好像做错了什么，“啊，对不起！任先生，我……”他看着自己的手手足无措。该死，我怎么这么欠。  
“……这是报复。”张颜齐猝不及防被任豪揉了揉头。  
“…？”  
“这样就扯平了。”任豪又移开了目光，耳朵却红红的。  
“还有，”他想起了什么猛然抬头，“我比你大。要叫哥哥知道吗？”  
“任任哥哥？”张颜齐笑。  
“…怎么了。”他的耳朵更红了。  
张颜齐这一瞬间好想亲吻他。突然间，他又闻到了昨天在过江索道上同样的香味。  
香草冰淇淋味。柔和，甜美，还凉丝丝的。  
“任，任任哥哥，”张颜齐也有点不好意思，“你是不是该换抑制贴了？”  
任豪脸红得像番茄：“好的，稍等。”  
他飞速跑到洗手间去了。

该死，空气里的香味怎么好像更浓了。  
张颜齐一时有些头晕目眩。

08  
“齐齐，”任豪凝视他，“我，之前一直以为，你和我结婚，主要就是为了生孩子……所以我非常害怕，怕我一结婚就要忙着备孕，然后就是育儿，我不想就这样失去我的工作。”任豪越说越委屈，“我听说因为家里破产，要商业联姻的时候，简直万念俱灰了…”  
张颜齐赶紧搂好他：“没事了没事了，你怎么一副要哭出来的样子，小傻蛋。”  
任豪已是泪盈于睫：“你刚才问我的时候，我，我真的好高兴。就像做梦一样。”  
“不怕，我在呢。”张颜齐吻掉爱人的泪，“那我们不要孩子了，好不好？我就在家做你的后盾，你安心在外面工作，嗯？”  
“不，不行。”任豪急了，“我没说不想和你，生宝宝……”任豪的脸又烧起来了。  
“嗯？”张颜齐不明白了。“可是，你刚刚不是说生孩子会丢工作吗…”  
“笨蛋，还说我傻。”任豪一把抱住他，小声说：“孩子是爱的结晶啊。”  
张颜齐对着任豪红扑扑的脸蛋发呆：“诶？诶？……”  
下一秒，任豪嘴里的空气又被他的alpha掠夺干净了。

次日早晨，任豪在自己混合了咖啡味的香草冰淇淋味信息素的围绕中醒来。  
好好闻，任豪想。他转头去找张颜齐，被对方轻轻搂过来了个早安吻。  
“早，宝贝。”  
“…早上好。”任豪满眼是张颜齐的笑和温柔的眼神。  
我和这个人结婚了。任豪拱到张颜齐怀里，抱着他不撒手。  
“这么有精神？”张颜齐把脸埋到媳妇的头发里，“想做了吗，宝贝？”  
“你想什么呢。”任豪嗔怪。  
“可是小小齐快受不了了，怎么办？”他坏笑着把任豪的手拉到自己身下，看着对方的脸瞬间变红。  
“你，你怎么这样的…”任豪瞪他一眼，羞得不敢看张颜齐。  
“老婆帮帮我好不好。”张颜齐引导任豪的手在自己的硬物上游移。  
“你们alpha欲望都这么强吗…”  
“因为你太可爱了，我忍得好辛苦的。”任豪简直腿软，张颜齐怎么这种时候还用狗狗眼装无辜！  
任豪克制住羞耻心，生涩地套弄着张颜齐尺寸惊人的性器，不得章法的操作弄得他有些疼，快感虽强却总到不了临界点，张颜齐不由得有些着急：“宝贝别急，快了，顶部的刺激比较大…啊……”说着，他感到要到了，不由得往任豪手中抽送了几下，便射了任豪一手白浊。  
“谢谢老婆。”张颜齐边亲吻任豪边给他擦手。  
“小齐，你那活儿…真的好大啊。”  
“……”张颜齐揉揉任豪的屁股，“你是不是故意的？刚射完就这么刺激我，嗯？这么急着把你老公榨干吗？”  
任豪缩回手，“对不起，我，我就是随口一说。”  
“说什么对不起啊。”张颜齐把他抱紧，“又没做错什么，别紧张啦，这么温柔的哥哥，我最喜欢了。”  
“不过，我有预感将来可能真的会被你榨干。”  
初经人事的omega又在丈夫的笑声中红了耳朵。

09 回忆  
“看不出来嘛，文文弱弱的还挺能吃辣啊。”张颜齐灌了一口冰可乐。  
“……”任豪嘴里塞得满满当当，无暇顾及说话。  
“哎你吃慢点。”张颜齐又被任豪惊到，这个omega怎么跟饿死鬼投胎似的？  
任豪咽下一大口面，“嗯。”  
“太好吃了，忍不住就…”他又有些不好意思地低下头。  
张颜齐给他递纸：“擦擦？”任豪满嘴红油，两颊鼓鼓的模样好不可爱，张颜齐端着碗只顾着看他，连最爱的火锅也吸引不了他了。  
“谢谢。”  
任豪擦擦嘴，又对着红糖糍粑和红油抄手展开新一轮攻势。但他脑子里却全是张颜齐微笑唇的弧度和瘦削但有力的臂膀，青年亲切软和的语调在他耳旁回荡着。

不知不觉，又想起昨天搭索道时的情境。  
两人进轿厢时尚有空座，随后进来了一批乘客，两人看到有老人便不约而同地起身让座，不知怎么就被人群挤到了厢内角落。  
“哇，风景真好。”任豪有些兴奋地左顾右盼，抓着张颜齐的袖子，“好漂亮！”  
长江两岸的风光一览无遗，伴随着傍晚凉爽的江风，好不惬意。  
“对啊，索道是一定要坐一次的。”张颜齐小心地把手环在任豪背后，怕他撞到，又与他的身体保持一小段距离。  
“哐！”  
“啊…”突然的卡顿让任豪扑到了张颜齐怀中，好在张颜齐已稳稳抓住了护栏，将任豪与人群隔开，把他护在与厢壁形成的小空间内。  
“对不…”  
“没事吧？”张颜齐的语气有些焦急。  
“我没事。”任豪赶忙摇摇头，发现自己就像被男孩壁咚的事实，比缆车卡顿更让他慌乱。  
“别怕，有时候会出现这种情况，应该一会儿就好了。”张颜齐温言宽慰看起来手足无措的任豪，却嗅到一股甜甜凉凉的味道。  
冰淇淋？张颜齐四下看看，没发现有谁在吃，却感觉气味似乎是从任豪的方向传来的。啊…，张颜齐也有些不知所措了，小声问：“没事吧，身体有不舒服吗？”  
任豪摇摇头，“没有，可能…”他咬着嘴唇，“有点紧张。”  
这时任豪闻到淡淡的咖啡味，心绪也平静了不少。  
“你有新的抑制贴吗？我帮你换好吗？”张颜齐自己都没有发现，自己盯着任豪的目光有多炽热，任豪完全不敢和他对视。  
“…好，谢谢。”任豪知道张颜齐释放了少量的信息素，让自己冷静了下来。

咖啡味吗，任豪低下头，自己也不知道自己在偷乐什么。  
他又偷偷瞄了一眼火锅雾气对面的张颜齐。

10  
张颜齐坐在沙发上等下班回来的任豪更衣。  
“宝贝，好了吗？菜要凉了。”张颜齐软软糯糯地催他。  
“来了。”  
张颜齐笑嘻嘻地搂着他，“走走走，快去吃。”  
任豪觉得张颜齐真是像只大型犬，黏人，温柔，又十分能给人安全感。  
“惠姨今天做好饭就提前下班了。”张颜齐说。  
哦，那现在家里就只有他们两个人了，任豪想。  
“宝贝上班辛苦了。”张颜齐给任豪夹菜，“等会我洗碗，你好好休息一下。”  
“好啊。”任豪心里涌起暖意。

“弄完啦。”张颜齐放下一盘划成网格的芒果，一屁股坐到任豪旁边。  
“累不累？”任豪给他喂芒果，动作已不像最初几日那么拘谨。  
“累，要老婆抱。”他抱着任豪不撒手。  
“小齐是小宝宝吗？”任豪顺着他的头发，“以后要是有了宝宝，你是不是还要和宝宝争宠啊？”  
“我是宝宝的爸爸，当然还是要听我的了。”张颜齐自信满满。  
任豪忍不住笑出声，也太可爱了吧。  
“小齐。”任豪拍拍张颜齐，“我的发情期应该快到了…这次你可以帮我吗？”  
张颜齐一咕噜坐起来：“那当然。”他顿了顿，“宝贝，我可以问一下，你以前是怎么度过发情期的吗？”  
任豪咽下芒果：“我一般都是请假，一个人待着。”  
“用抑制剂吗？”看来好像是没和别的alpha有过什么，张颜齐想。即便仅仅是假想任豪和别人颠鸾倒凤翻云覆雨，张颜齐也感到整个人都要炸了。  
“我很少用。”任豪绞着手指，“抑制剂用得多了，会很难受孕，所以…”  
“那你是怎么，一个人过的？”  
“就这么捱几天。”  
张颜齐脑筋有点转不过来，“可是你什么都没有啊？就这么待着？”  
“对啊。”任豪一副“不然呢”的表情。  
张颜齐有点不能理解了：“可是omega发情反应很激烈的。还会释放大量信息素，我之前碰到没带抑制剂发情的omega，场面吓死人，我们alpha都不敢靠近，味儿太大了，人家自己也受不了，你这怎么……”  
“是的。”任豪低下头，“所以我一般都在家里的地下室待着。”  
“不是啊，那种状态持续几天？！”张颜齐按着任豪的肩膀，“精神会崩溃的吧！”  
“确实，很难受。”任豪终于看着他的眼睛，“但是我不想和不爱的人，做这样的事，也不想还没决定好就失去怀孕的选择权，所以只好这样。”  
“但是我现在有你了。”任豪笑笑。  
张颜齐说不出话，只能把他紧紧拥在怀里。  
他无法想象过去的那些年，任豪一个人是怎么撑过每月几天的发情期的。他想保护这个人。看起来柔软，温和，意志力却强到骇人的男人。  
“齐齐？”  
“老婆，以后不准硬撑了好不好？”张颜齐几乎要把他揉碎在怀里，“打抑制剂也好，找我也好，不管怎样，不许逞强了。”  
“啊？”任豪眨着眼，“那就拜托你了。”  
张颜齐又一次吻上这双果冻般的唇，湿湿软软的，他嗅到任豪身上淡淡的奶香。  
张颜齐知道，他是真真切切想要得到任豪的全部。  
他想要他。

11 回忆  
“你昨天怎么看出来我穿的不是自己的衣服的？”张颜齐嗦了一口冰粉。  
“……”任豪一听就笑了，“那衣服完全不适合你啊。”  
张颜齐甩甩头，有这么明显吗？  
昨天两人在江边遛了好久，又被张颜齐扯去不知名小店吃了大份料足的酸辣粉，出了一身汗直呼舒服，这一天才算完。  
末了，任豪欲言又止的样子，犹豫了好一会才说：“小齐…你穿的是你自己的衣服吗？”  
张颜齐下意识地低头看自己，“呃，不是。”  
任豪面色缓和下来：“那你明天穿自己的衣服来好吗？”  
“……”喵？张颜齐满头问号，不明白这是哪一出。  
“好。”他又补一句：“我这身有什么问题吗？”  
任豪眨眨眼：“嗯……这衣服，我不太喜欢。”  
“好，我明天不穿了。”姚琛你这什么品味！张颜齐吐槽，人客户不满意啊，你咋回事嘛。

所以第二天，任豪见到了浑身黑色休闲运动打扮，蹬一双大红色运动鞋的张颜齐。  
啊，顺眼多了。任豪想。  
“…好可爱。”任豪低头看他身上挂的红色小玩偶。  
原来他喜欢这样的风格，张颜齐想。  
任豪这两天一直穿棉麻白衬衣和卡其裤，简单到不能再简单的装扮，却衬得他清新脱俗，往那儿一站就是夏日里的一幅画。  
张颜齐不由得想，他们俩这样去游戏厅，在路人看来会不会以为他这个烫发的不良少年在带坏人家好学生。  
“笑什么呢？”任豪碰碰他的胳膊。  
“没…我觉得我俩穿得挺不搭的。”张颜齐收回思绪，目光落在任豪挽起袖子露在外面的一截胳膊。像一段白净的莲藕，张颜齐想。  
贾宝玉当时看薛宝钗，怕也不过如此？

“任先生接下来想做什么呢？”张颜齐把自己吭哧吭哧抱了一路的大熊娃娃塞进地铁储物柜。  
“不是你带我玩吗？”任豪盯着他，“小齐怎么问起我了？  
“你的想法也很重要啊。”张颜齐擦擦汗。天可真热。  
“那……带我去你平时和朋友玩的地方吧。”任豪的表情似笑非笑。  
张颜齐挠挠头：“哥，我们的规矩是不能让你接触我们的日常生活的。”他露出歉意的笑容，“所以这个真的不行，不好意思啊。”  
任豪垂下眼帘：“那你说说你的打算。”  
“别哭丧着一张脸，我带你去个好地方。”张颜齐又露出了他的小虎牙。

12  
任豪估摸着自己的发情期就是这几天了，准备从明天开始休假。幸好是自家公司，请假也没有那么麻烦。谁料下午三点，任务书还没看上一会，任豪就开始觉得头晕脸热，意识也有些不清醒了。糟，任豪想，怎么这么快就……  
他克制着自己，摸索出手机给张颜齐打电话：“喂，齐齐……”  
张颜齐一听，半边身子都酥了：任豪这一声也太娇太勾人了吧！  
“我发情期到了，现在身边没有抑制剂…你现在到公司来接我回来好吗？”  
“好，我现在就来！”张颜齐大步往门口走。  
“嗯，27层…”  
“知道了，等我。”

任豪那家伙……张颜齐对着面前的红灯絮絮叨叨，竟然连抑制剂都没准备，明明跟他强调过了！他的手指在方向盘上不断敲打，弹起钢琴一般。  
“不好意思，请问小任总的办公室是哪一间？”张颜齐直奔到27层。  
“那边。”路过的小职员有些不知所措地看着这个满头大汗还冒着热气的男人。  
“谢谢！”  
张颜齐敲敲门，“任豪？是我。”没有反应。他果断打开门，一股浓得化不开的香草冰淇淋味瞬间将他淹没。只见任豪已经从老板椅滑到了地上，面色潮红地趴在椅子上喘气。  
“任豪？我来了，”他架起任豪，“来，我们回家。”张颜齐觉得自己也快要把持不住了，这房间里的omega信息素实在太浓。  
“齐齐…”任豪双眼蒙眬，眼眶红艳得像桃花，“我想你。”  
张颜齐被任豪搂着脖子亲，他一时没忍住放出了不少信息素。  
“你怎么不亲我啊…”任豪委屈巴巴地看着他，张颜齐狠掐自己手臂才勉强恢复清醒。麻蛋，任豪的杀伤力也强过了头吧！  
“乖，我们先回家，这里不可以。”张颜齐给他贴上带来的抑制贴，拿上任豪的外套和包迅速离开。

“哇…这味有点重啊。”  
“那是小任总老公吗？”  
“不能吧…看着跟混吧的大学生似的。是他情人吧。”  
“还挺帅的，年下小狼狗，小任总挺会玩啊。”  
“他老公难道不吃醋？不是商业联姻吗？”  
“谁知道……”  
“他老公好像是个挺叛逆的小少爷，俩人怕是不对盘吧。”  
……

13 回忆  
“我倒是第一次来这样的地方。”任豪的目光在工坊内扫来扫去。  
“不错吧？”张颜齐自顾自地给他倒茶。  
“我去跟朋友说一声，你可以想想待会做个什么。”

任豪捧着茶杯，手工作坊内满是颜色鲜明造型独特的陶制工艺品，几何形状的花瓶，呆头呆脑的小恐龙托盘，还有风格各异的陶瓷人偶……任豪仿佛掉进了爱丽丝的梦境里，一切都可爱而充满幻想。连坐着的沙发也是像蘑菇一样的颜色，他想，红白波点的。  
“任先生，”张颜齐和一位纤瘦的橙发男人从里间走出来，“我给你介绍一下，这是我朋友，刘也。他是这家工坊的主人”  
“幸会，刘先生。”任豪开启外交模式。这个男人很漂亮，任豪在心里评价，想必是个极受欢迎的omega。  
“您好。”刘也礼貌性地和他握握手，心里却开始犯嘀咕：嗯？这个人怎么好像在哪见过？  
“也哥，那我们今天下午就在你这边打扰一下了哈。”张颜齐拍拍任豪。“我们搞完会自己收拾好的，也哥放心，我小齐很乖的。”  
“别贫了。”刘也嗤笑，“去吧去吧。”  
奇怪，到底在哪见过呢？刘也看着他们俩的背影敲敲脑袋。

任豪小心翼翼地握着泥胚：“啊……”稍有不慎，软乎乎的泥团便走了形；他呼了一口气，全神贯注到手上的活儿，任豪在这种时候也有着莫名的完美主义追求。  
张颜齐盯着他，看他鼻尖都冒汗了，神情却越发的兴奋，不由得点点头：不愧是我。看样子任豪是很满意自己的安排的。  
“小齐，你看这次的怎么样？”任豪有些得意地回头看他。  
“挺厉害啊，”张颜齐笑，“我们任任哥哥还有艺术天赋呢。”  
任豪悄悄白他一眼。

“刘也老师，”任豪等刘也把自己做的陶瓶放入烤炉后说，“我可以自己做一个装饰品吗？”  
“好啊，你想做什么样的？”刘也扶了扶眼镜。他终于想起来了，这个任先生不就是夏之光那小子的青梅竹马豪哥吗！  
刘也只看过任豪的照片，但每次见学弟夏之光，对方总会提几句我家豪哥又如何如何了；今天一见，果真是个粉雕玉琢的美人，难怪夏之光总是念念不忘。  
刘也不动声色地打量着张颜齐和任豪，心想他们俩怎么会玩到一起，夏之光要是知道他豪哥跟别的alpha单独出来玩，又会是个什么表情。  
光光啊……刘也在心中叹息；眼下张颜齐正柔声鼓励任豪，一边给穿着围裙双手糊满泥的任豪擦汗，好不亲密的模样。  
你的豪哥怕是要变成别人家的了。

14  
“齐齐，我难受…”任豪在副驾驶上喘息，挣扎着往张颜齐身上蹭。  
该死！张颜齐懊丧地拍脑袋，任豪糊里糊涂地没准备抑制剂，怎么自己这个做老公的也没想着给他备一点。  
“宝贝乖，马上就到家了，嗯？”张颜齐受到任豪信息素的影响，身体也热了，情欲烘烤起他的身体。他一路几乎把车开得飞起来。

张颜齐驾着任豪跌跌撞撞地进了屋，一进卧室就任由自己的信息素爆出来，一边手脚麻利地把任豪的衣服扒了个干净。  
“齐齐，”任豪的双手自觉地攀上他的脖颈，对着张颜齐的唇舌一通吮吸，“你的咖啡味好香啊…”  
张颜齐一边扯自己的裤子一边暗骂怎么这么难脱，“任豪哥哥，我的信息素不是咖啡味。”  
他咬上任豪鲜红欲滴的耳垂：“是咖啡牛奶味的。”他笑。  
“啊？”任豪很明显已经不能思考了，“齐齐是奶味的？”  
“宝贝你自己才是奶味的吧。”张颜齐一嘴撕下任豪的抑制贴，香草冰淇淋和咖啡牛奶完美地在空气中交缠起来。  
“我……”任豪咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“怎么了？”张颜齐去咬他脖子上的痣。就像特地为他标记好的靶心，只待偷心的猎手来命中。  
“嗯，唔……”任豪感觉情欲更强烈了，甜腻的娇喘连他也不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。  
张颜齐开始宠幸任豪胸前的两点茱萸，暗粉色的两粒暴露在微凉的空气中，在他的吮吸剐蹭下迅速挺立起来，任豪的叫声也更急促了。“任豪哥哥是不是很喜欢被吸奶啊？”张颜齐揪着他的乳尖坏笑。  
“不喜欢…”任豪现在不只是脸，全身都泛着诱惑的桃粉色。  
“呵，是吗？”  
“啊，啊！…”张颜齐故意去咬任豪的乳首，未曾体验过的快感急速涌入任豪的意识，本就敏感的地方现在已被玩弄的又红又肿。“齐齐，我，下面，难受……”任豪急得要哭了，后穴的空虚丝毫没有得到解决，却已经要被张颜齐这个坏蛋刺激得快要射出来了。  
张颜齐的手指探到任豪的花穴，那里毫不意外已是淫水横流。“宝贝你好湿啊。”他在任豪体内快速抽插，“想要吗？”  
“嗯，嗯…”任豪颤抖着吻上张颜齐。  
“那还不快叫老公。”  
任豪双眼氤氲着色欲：“…老公，帮帮我。”  
张颜齐迅速戴好套，滑入急不可耐的甬道中，温暖狭窄的内里将他紧紧包裹。“啊……”任豪也随之发出一声惊喘。  
“会疼吗？”张颜齐缓缓动着。  
“一点点。”发情期的omega毕竟是极适合与alpha交欢的。  
“疼就说，嗯？”他低头轻吻任豪。  
房间里回荡着两具肉体混合着水的撞击声音，伴随着任豪有节奏的喘息，任豪模模糊糊地觉得，自己现在真是做着不知羞耻的事。可是，他感觉舒爽极了。而且张颜齐还这么温柔，他被伺候得舒舒服服；这是任豪人生第一次享受到发情期的妙趣。

15  
“所以豪哥你跟当时陪你玩的男公关结婚了？”夏之光吼得破了音。  
“是的。”任豪身子往后缩了缩，“光光，你声音小一点。”茶餐厅的食客纷纷扭头看向他们这桌。  
“不是，哥，这事儿你怎么没早告诉我？”夏之光头上青筋几乎肉眼可见。而且任豪还被他标记了！夏之光简直要抓狂，瞬间脑补了一出纯情漂亮哥哥被富二代渣男随意玩弄感情的狗血戏码。  
“我早告诉你又怎么了？”任豪托起下巴，“商业联姻本来就不是我能左右的。”  
“他一个富二代，好家伙，还跑去做男公关。”夏之光气得要炸，“谁知道他跟多少人干过什么见不得人的事。豪哥你没被他怎么样吧？”说着就要摸上任豪的身子，任豪眼明手快地扒开了他的手。  
“光光。”任豪正色，“不许乱说。颜齐对我很好，他当时做男公关，咳…是因为他去玩说唱，家里不同意，就断了他的经济来源，他一时接济不上，所以才去做了个临时工的。”他瞟一眼夏之光，“就跟我被某人半哄半骗去，有点类似。”  
“豪哥你，你为了他凶我？”夏之光嘴角顿时耷拉下来，“豪哥你结婚了心里就没我了吗呜呜呜…”  
任豪给了他一栗子，“好好说话。”  
“喔。”夏之光捂着脑门委屈道。“他要是对你不好就跟我说，我一定帮你胖揍他一顿！”

“弟弟你要揍谁啊？”  
夏之光扭头看到一个一身潮牌的酷盖歪着嘴角从墨镜上方看他。  
“齐齐你来了。”任豪起身挽着张颜齐的手臂，“这是我从小一起长大的邻居家弟弟，夏之光。”  
任豪说：“光光，这是…”  
“他老公。”张颜齐摘下墨镜接话，“张颜齐。”语气拽得跟个二五八万似的。  
“……”夏之光真想揍他一顿。“你好。”好气喔，可是还是要保持微笑。  
“你好。”张颜齐亦微笑。两人间的空气似乎已在噼啪作响，直冒火花。  
“光光，那我今天就先走了。”任豪说，“我们改天再见啊。”  
“哎……”  
“拜拜。”任豪贴在张颜齐身边转身冲夏之光挥手。

“不好意思，结账。”夏之光沮丧地叫茶餐厅服务员。豪哥竟然真的和那个，叫什么来着，张颜齐这么恩爱！可恶啊！夏之光心里满是一种嫁姐姐的心情，深深感到自己已经被抛弃，再也不是受豪哥疼爱的弟弟了。  
“先生，你这桌的单已经付过了。”服务员小姐微笑道。  
“啊？是一个很漂亮很白，穿米色外套的帅哥付的吗？”  
“不是，是一个打扮很潮戴墨镜的帅哥。”服务员小姐说，“他一进店就来结完账了。”

靠。夏之光往后一仰。  
真是输得彻底。

END


End file.
